My Fool Doctor
by kyungsookaidio
Summary: Summary : "Aku tak bisa memperlakukan orang yang aku sukai secara manis, kau tau? itu memalukan." (Failed Summary) Makasih buat yg udah review di ff LOSE, Saranghae. hehe KAISOO Couple


**Title : **_My Fool Doctor_

**cast : **_- Do Kyung Soo, - Kim Jongin_

**Support Cast :**_ -Xi Luhan, -Kris  
_

**Genre : **_Romance, Angst, Drama  
_

**Lenght : **_Oneshoot_

**Summary** : _"Aku tak bisa memperlakukan orang yang aku sukai secara manis, kau tau? itu memalukan." (Failed Summary)_

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berlari mengejar dokter Jongin yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kafetaria rumah sakit yang sekarang menjadi tempat Kyungsoo dan Luhan menjalani Koas. Kyungsoo sudah memanggil dokter Jongin dan _yeoja_ itu yakin jika dokter muda dan tampan itu mendengarnya namun dokter itu tetap berjalan santai tak menghiraukan panggilan Kyungsoo. Tapi saat Luhan memanggilnya dokter itu langsung membalikan badannya kemudian tersenyum hanya kearah -Luhan, tentu saja.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Xi Luhan?" tanyanya saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan sampai dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat karena mengejar dokter ini.

"Bukan aku, tapi Kyungsoo. Dia ingin bertanya padamu." Jawab Luhan. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak jadi!" kata Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Jongin. Dia sudah kesal terlebih dahulu atas sikap Jongin.

"Sial kenapa juga aku berpikir untuk bertanya pada dokter jahat itu." gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil memukul kepalanya kesal.

"Mau bertanya apa dokter koas?" Tanya suara yang Kyungsoo yakin adalah dokter menyebalkan itu.

"Aku bilang aku tidak jadi bertanya." Kyungsoo akan melangkahkan kakinya namun Jongin menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak sopan pada dokter senior seperti ku. Seharusnya seorang dokter memiliki etika yang baik!" kata Jongin yang sukses membuat kyungsoo membulatkan kedua mata besarnya.

"_Mwo_?" teriak Kyungsoo kesal. Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan santai meninggalkannya.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju ruangan Jongin. Dia merutuki nasibnya kenapa harus mendapat tugas dari kampus untuk koas di rumah sakit ini.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu perlahan dan sedetik kemudian sebuah suara menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Kyungsoo terdiam saat melihat Luhan juga ada diruangan ini. Sial. kenapa juga harus dengan gadis cantik itu dia mendapatkan tugas?

"Ada apa Kim Jongin-_ssi_?" tanya Kyungsoo keceplosan. Luhan dan Jongin yang ada didekatnya menatap Kyungsoo kaget. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya saat dia menyadari dia salah menggunakan kalimat.

"Ah _mianhae_." kata Kyungsoo datar. Namun dalam hatinya dia merutuki kecerobohannya itu. Kerena dia yakin hal itu akan menyeretnya pada lubang buaya.

"Kau dan Luhan akan membantuku menangani pasien. Aku tidak akan memeriksanya, aku hanya akan bertanya pada kalian apa penyakitnya dan apa penyebabnya." Jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. Jika ini adalah ujian dadakan sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo tidak akan lulus karena perkataannya yang tidak sopan barusan. Kesialan lagi.

* * *

"Kyungsoo apa penyakit yang diderita pasien, dan apa penyebabnya?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia yakin jawaban yang akan diberikannya adalah jawaban yang seratus persen benar, kerena kasus ini bukan yang pertama kali untuknya.

"Melihat data pasien dengan gelaja lelah, demam, muntah-muntah pasien pasti terkena hepatitis. Namun saya belum tau tergolong dalam hepatitis A,B atau C untuk memastika itu kita harus periksa di lab. Penyebabnya mungkin pasien tertular, atau karena virus." Kyungsoo mengakhiri jawabannya. Jongin tersenyum.

"Salah." katanya singkat. Membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Bagaimana mungkin? Jongin sebenarnya hanya ingin menjahili Kyungsoo.

"Xi Luhan silahkan apa jawabmu." Luhan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo perlahan. Sebenarnya jawabannya sama dengan Kyungsoo. Dan kalau Kyungsoo berakhir seperti sekarang bisa Luhan pastikan dia juga akan sama.

"Hepatitis. Penyebabnya adalah Virus yang menyebabkan pasien merasa lelah, lesu, demam terus-menerus, serta muntah-muntah. Tapi untuk mengetahui Jenis hepatitisnya kita harus memeriksakannya ke lab."

"Jawaban yang saya harapkan. Bagus Xi Luhan." Kyungsoo merasa seakan dunianya runtuh saat ini juga mendengar respon Jongin untuk Xi Luhan.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Jawaban ku dan Luhan sama kenapa aku salah?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tak menghiraukannya. Dia langsung memeriksa pasien kemudian menyuruh suster untuk menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Luhan keluar.

* * *

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Luhan? Aku pasti tidak lulus. Ah aku tidak ingin bertambah setahun lagi untuk menyelesaikan kuliah kedokteran ini." Kata Kyungsoo sambil meremas rambut panjangnya. Luhan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo perlahan mencoba memberikan Kyungsoo kekuatan.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang. Kalau dia menyukaimu seharusnya dia tak menjadikan aku sebagai bulan-bulanannya. Tinggal bilang saja dia menyukaimu jangan cari perhatian dengan mengorbankan aku." Kata Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Emosinya sudah tak bisa dia tahan lagi sekarang. Dokter sialan itu akan mengancam masa depannya jika dia tak ambil tindakan.

* * *

"Jongin-_ssi_ bisa kita bertemu di kafe _Cookies_ yang ada didekat rumah sakit. Aku ingin membicaran sesuatu yang penting dengan mu. Aku tunggu sekarang. Klik." Kyungsoo menutup telponnya. Dia tak yakin Jongin akan datang namun dia akan tetap menunggu.

Sudah satu jam sejak Kyungsoo menelpon Jongin tapi dokter muda dan tampan itu belum juga datang. Kyungsoo melipat tangannya dimeja kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya. Jika Jongin tidak datang dan dia tak membicarakan persoalan ini bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo tidak akan lulus tahun ini dan gelar dokter yang dia tunggu-tunggu harus dia relakan disandang tahun depan. Sial!

"Menunggu lama dokter koas?" Suara berat Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Jongin dengan mata sayu.

"Duduk lah aku ingin bicara." kata Kyungsoo dingin. Jongin duduk didepan _yeoja_ cantik itu. Setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo tak juga mengeluarkan suaranya Jongin malah memanggil pelayan dan memesan kopi. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima kata-kata tajam dari Jongin setelah dia meluapkan isi hatinya.

"Kalau kau menyukai Xi Luhan seharusnya kau tidak mengorbankan aku. Kau membenarkan semua jawabannya, dan berbalik saat dia memanggilmu. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan untuk ukuran seorang dokter yang tampan," Kyungsoo terdiam setelah menyadari kesalahan memilih kalimat.

"Aku tau untuk mencuri perhatian seorang wanita memang susah. Tapi jika mengorbankan orang lain, hubungan kalian pasti tak akan berjalan lancar. Aku mohon Kim Jongin-_ssi_ jangan menjadikan aku bulan-bulanan mu untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Aku yakin tanpa berbuat seperti itu pun Luhan akan dengan senang hati menerima mu. Jadi berhentilah. Aku tak ingin gelar dokter ku akan tertunda karena aku tidak lulus dalam ujian yang kau berikan." Air mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengalir. Jujur saja dia menyukai Jongin saat pertama kali melihat dokter tampan itu. Namun tingkah Jongin yang tak pernah baik padanya membuatnya berpikir tak mungkin dokter itu bisa menyukainya ditambah lagi perlakuan manis yang ditunjukan untuk Luhan yang Kyungsoo yakini bahwa Jongin menyukai Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. _Gomawo_." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Jongin meneguk sedikit kopinya kemudian membayarnya ke kasir, setelah itu dia berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Kyungsoo-_ya_ darimana saja? Dokter Kris tadi mencarimu." Kata Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo memasuki rumah sakit. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan gontai meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan tau semenjak Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin hidup yeoja itu berubah. Tak ada Kyungsoo yang merasa aman dengan nilai-nilai bagus yang selalu didapatnya, mengingat Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswi kedokteran yang pintar.

"Xi Luhan apa kau melihat Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menunjukan arah kemana Kyungsoo pergi. Tanpa menunggu lama bahkan tak mengucapkan terimakasih Jongin langsung berlari untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri diatap rumah sakit yang selama ini selalu dia datangi saat kesal pada Jongin. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Dia bingung kenapa bisa seperti ini, Dia memang menyukai Jongin namun bukan berarti dia harus menangisi dokter jahat itu, kan?

"Kyungsoo _pabbo_!" Katanya pada diri sendiri. Sesaat setelah itu Kyungsoo merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo membalikan badannya kemudian memeluk orang itu yang awalnya dia yakini adalah Kris, kakak sepupunya.

"Kris _oppa_ aku tidak ingin berada dirumah sakit ini lagi. Aku takut aku tidak lulus. _Aish_ aku benar-benar kesal pada pihak kampus yang seenaknya saja menyuruhku koas dirumah sakit ini. Sial sekali rasanya." Kata kyungsoo masih dengan tangisannya. Orang itu tersenyum.

"_Mianhae_ Soo-_ya_ membuat mu bersedih seperti ini." Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Dia melihat Jongin sedang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, sungguh dia tak ingin melihat wajah tampan itu untuk saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak menyukai Luhan tapi aku menyukai mu. Kau tidak sadar hanya padamulah aku berlaku seperti itu. _Mianhae_." Kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kaget lagi.

"Berhenti membuat ku bersedih Jongin-_ssi_. Aku hanya peduli pada nilai ku, aku tidak peduli padamu." kata Kyungsoo dingin. Jongin tersenyum.

"Dasar _yeoja pabbo_! Kau pikir aku tidak tau bahwa kau menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo membalikan badannya menghadap pada jongin lagi, namun dia tak berani menatap mata dokter tampan itu.

"Mana mungkin kau memperlakukan orang yang kau sukai seperti itu. Aku nyaris mati memikirkan nasib ku. _Nappeun Namja_!" Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher mulus milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak bisa memperlakukan orang yang aku sukai secara manis, kau tau? itu memalukan. Makanya aku selalu membuat mu kesal. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti bahwa aku memperlakukanmu berbeda dengan orang lain." Jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo menangis sambil tersenyum.

"Kim Jongin _pabboya_! Aku hampir mati menganggapmu menyukai Luhan, dan aku hampir mati karena kau selalu menyalahkan semua jawaban ku. Aku takut. _pabbo_!" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"_Mianhae_ sebenarnya aku hanya menjahili mu. Nilai mu tentu saja bagus semua."

"yak ! Kau mau mati hah?"

"_Saranghae_, Kyungsoo-_ya. Jeongmal saranghae_." Kata Jongin Tulus. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya.

"_Nado_ Jongin, _Nado saranghae_."

**THE END**


End file.
